


What goes around comes around

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only so much one man can take… Liu Fei Long learns it the hard way, after he indulged himself one time too much in his cruelty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What goes around comes around

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rape ; Violence; Blood ; Side Character’s Death.

 

_ Viewfinder _ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

 

** Characters: ** Yoh, Liu Fei Long ; Minor OCs **Pairing:** Yoh x Fei Long

** Rating: ** NC-17 (rape, violence)

** Warning: ** Unebeta’ed ;  Rape ; Violence ; Blood  ; Side Character’s Death .

 

** Summary: ** There is only so much one man can take… Liu Fei Long learns it the hard way, after he indulged himself one time too much in his cruelty.

** ~~~~~~ **

 

It has been a week now. A whole long and hard week and his soul was still starving for revenge. Nothing of what he had said and done to Yoh had been enough. The man seemed ready to endure anything. And he had given absolutely no explanation for his behavior. Of course, Fei Long had understood on the very first day that Yoh would never break and spill out anything because of his harsh words, humiliations or _great_ ideas like having him kneeling for hours on an iron square ruler until he fainted from the pain.

 

But to understand and to admit were two different matters. To admit would mean to be the one defeated. The cruel Dragon had been so sure that his way of dealing with Yoh would be more efficient than the way his men had _questioned_ him with their fists in his ship’s hold. But in this twisted game he had decided to play with his former subordinate, he was the one who desperately needed answers to his doubts. And though he knew that the one in need never stands a chance to win, he kept on playing, trying to soothe his wrath, not realizing that the one he was mad at, was in fact himself.

 

On the contrary, Yoh had nothing to loose anymore and he knew everything. Fei Long knew he was seven years too late to win and this was as unbearable for his hurt pride as the betrayal itself. After this damn week with no result, Fei Long at least admitted that Asami had chosen the perfect guy for this job. One that would rather die thousands times from severe injuries and pain than give in.

 

As he was starting to think that Yoh had no weakness that could help, his love confession on the boat came back to his mind. A devilish sneer hovered on the perfect face. He was Yoh’s only weakness. He had now the solution to finally break his defence. And even if this plan were to fail as well, and he would not obtain any valid information, at least Fei Long knew for sure that Yoh would suffer in his heart and soul as much as he was suffering from all this. That would be the closest to revenge he could accept as satisfying enough, so that he could go on with his life and get rid of the traitor. 

 

**_ ~~~ _ **

 

As he enjoys a hot bath, Fei Long knows that Yoh is still stupidly devoted enough to him to choose one of the rare moles the Russians still had in Baishe, and that he had not found out yet, to be the Dragon’s tool for revenge tonight. If someone here could find out who the moles were, Yoh was this someone. That is something Fei Long had no doubt about and it made all this cruel masquerade even more _sweeter_. He would kill two birds with one stone. Perfect plan indeed. If he were not so satisfied with all he was expecting to happen tonight, thanks to his brilliant idea, Fei Long would be mad at him for having needed a whole week to finally come up with this perfect solution. But now was not the time to reproach himself anything. Complete victory was just some minutes away and nothing should tarnish the satisfaction that this very idea brought to his soul.

 

**_ ~ _ **

 

Yoh looked into the mirror, still unsure he had not dreamt what happened some minutes ago in this small room. Since the Dragon’s way of questioning him this week was definitely not made of hard slaps, brutal punches, and others violent blows, and Tao had been helping to treat his injuries with ointments, he was feeling quite healed in his whole body and his face was already freed from the wounds made by the guys on the ship, and this helped to make him look good in this black suit.

 

Fei Long had ordered him to take a shower and stayed with him in the bathroom to make sure he would thoroughly wash himself – at least that is what he pretended to stay for – and then had dried him and given him new clothes. Black underpants, black socks, black shoes, black shirt and suit. All very classy and made in refined fabrics and materials. The pure silk of this black dress shirt, that Fei Long insisted to leave with two buttons of top open, while he was dressing him up as you would with a doll, felt really smooth and classy under his fingers, as he straightened one last time the collar, already starting to filter out, in his mind, those of the men, who would not be the right one to satisfy Fei Long’s strange request for tonight.

 

“I want to spend a refreshing night with one of the guys to help me forget all the stress of the last days. I had so many things to deal with since Akihito _left_... And I decided that you would be the one choosing the right man for me. You know my taste in this realm and of course, you do already know that you will have to make sure to select one, who will never ever _feel like_ telling anything about ‘this’ afterwards. You will be responsible for him...Bring him in my room at half past eleven, after you made sure Tao is asleep.”

 

Yoh looks at the silvery watch Fei Long had also brought with the clothes, and knows that in less than two minutes, Tao will come to get him to go to the main reception room, where Fei Long will have made sure to gather all his men for this _selection_. 

 

**_ ~ _ **

 

Yoh, with Bao on his left, knocks on the door of Fei Long’s bedroom. He has first made sure Tao was asleep and has helped Bao to get ready for his _night duty_. Given how deserted and silent the corridors are, it seems Fei Long has made sure no one else than the three men inside his bedroom would ever know about what was about to happen here.

 

“Come in.”

 

Yoh opens the door to the man on his left. As Bao walks in first, Yoh notices his smug smirk, which he seems unable to repress totally, and then follows him inside the room and locks the door. The die is cast and unlike what he seems to think, Bao is not on the winning side. But that is something Yoh will let him realize later on.

 

For now, his eyes cannot leave the exquisite and sensuous sight of the beautiful Dragon shamelessly resting on his bed, a cigarette in his hand. The crimson silk of his robe, embroidered of golden dragons, is nonchalantly tied and let the smooth skin of his bare legs and chest down to his navel exposed to the two men.

 

“Yoh. Take your suit jacket off and then help our _friend_ to undress.” 

 

Yoh slightly bows to Fei Long and does as he was just asked to. The Dragon looks intently at Yoh’s face while he complies, but the guy still keeps this so irritating unwavering expression on his face. As he leaves his cigarette butt in the ashtray on his night stand, Fei Long wonders just how far he will have to go before Yoh finally gives any visible sign of his hurt feelings.

 

Once naked, Bao takes two steps on his left while Yoh puts his clothes on a chair next to the door. With this move, he prevents Fei Long to follow Yoh with his eyes, as if he wanted to be the one and only in his Master’s eyes tonight. Though he does not appreciate at all this initiative, Fei Long does not show any evidence of his discontentment and decides to keep sticking to his plan. It is too late now to get rid of Bao in the minute and choose a new guy to replace him. 

 

“Yoh. Help me to undress too.”

 

When Yoh starts to untie his belt, Fei grabs his shirt and pulls him close to his face and whispers a firm “Use it as a blindfold on him.”  Yoh nods and finishes taking off the red robe, making it slowly slide under Fei Long’s flawless figure. He puts it carefully on the bedpost and turns swiftly to Bao, who is left with no choice but to let him put the blindfold on his eyes. He fears the Dragon might change his mind in the blink of an eye, like he so often does, and decide to have someone else at his place. This is something he would not bear after seeing him, even if it was too short of a moment, so sexy and perfect in all his glory. 

 

Once Yoh is done with the blindfold, Fei Long waves to him to help Bao to stand right next his bed side and then go to stand close to the sofa on the left of the bed, where he will remain silent and will have to watch until he says it is over. Fei then crawls backwards in a tantalizing way towards his _fully ready to use_ living ‘dildo’. He has prepared himself with lots of lube after his bath and knows that Yoh has noticed that when helping him undress. Though he had first planned to be riding his toy and enjoy seeing Yoh’s reaction, after getting a look at the purpled head of this not so beautifully shaped cock, he really did not want to have to get a chance for another single glance to this. He will manage to get to see Yoh by turning his head once Bao’s will be _hidden_ inside him. After all, he also has a difficult part to play to finally enjoy his revenge. To let such an insignificant and not good-looking guy put it in him was a high price to pay. And if he were to face him now, Yoh would immediately notice how disgusted he felt and that would ruin his whole plan.

 

As Bao grips firmly his boss’ hips and presses the tip of his dick on the loosened ring of muscles, Fei Long closes his eyes for just an instant ready to bear the intrusion, hoping this guy knows how to make it good. If only Yoh could have been showing a bit earlier how hurt he felt because of this situation, Fei would have been able to stop this masquerade before he would have to bear this disgusting thing inside of him. He is not done with this first slight regret, when he hears the dry sound of a neck breaking and feels the hands letting go of his hips.

 

When he turns around, he sees Yoh taking his belt of crimson silk off Bao’s lifeless face. Then his amethyst eyes meet with the cold anger flashing in the dark teal irises and Fei realizes that Yoh’s first sign of how hurt he is by this had been this lethal move on Bao to end the game they were playing by the Dragon’s rules. And he is already bent in two on his bed, writhing in pain after the most brutal punch he has ever received, when his brain finally admits that he went too far this time. This first hard blow in his plexus hurt as hell and the second one that hit him in the face only seconds after he had tried to sit up on his bed, leave him too groggy to avoid having his wrists tied painfully tight in his back. A third violent punch in his right flank leaves him huffing and puffing on his bed, realizing that they will play by Yoh’s rules now, but unable to talk, while Yoh takes off his clothes and put them with caution on the sofa.

 

Once he is naked from head to toes, Yoh comes closer to the bed where his former Master tries to catch his breath. When Fei notices him, he tries to move to the other side of the bed, but his tied hands and the pain do not allow him to move easily. Yoh grabs his right ankle and pulls hard on it. Then he forces him to kneel on the sheets, his knees as far from each other as possible. He lifts Fei Long’s wrists just enough to have the pain in his shoulders make him stop struggling, grips both hips and places the tip of his hardened shaft at Fei’s trembling entrance, and thrusts to the hilt without warning.

 

The loud scream of pain, which escapes the Dragon’s throat fills the bedroom and echoes through the corridors and nearest rooms, where no one can hear it, for he has made sure no one would be near enough to hear anything of his twisted game of the night. Never would he have thought that he would not be the one in control and that Yoh would go mad. He had expected hurt looks, maybe shameless pleas, as ridiculous as his love confession, or, why not, even an uncontrollable tear running down, but not _this_. Not this wild and ravaging anger that seemed to have no end. No matter how many times Yoh was tearing him apart, he seemed unstoppable. And whenever his cries were too loud, Yoh punched in between his shoulder blades to force him to hide his face in his pillow.

 

Lost for words because of too many brutal punches, whenever he had tried to struggle, as much as because of deep and hard thrusts endlessly ripping his insides, that made sheer pain rush through his whole body, and because of the blood in his mouth and rolling down his chin from his cut lips, Fei Long is left with no other choice than enduring Yoh’s violence until his wrath will finally calm down. 

 

Yoh entwines his fingers in the messed hair and pulls hard on it to force Fei Long to listen to his every word.

 

“Do you have any idea of how difficult it has been for me to get Asami to move accordingly to my plan, using the deed from your father to get the moles of the Russians to make a false move and be exposed? If I have betrayed someone doing that, then it is Takaba... The poor boy had to endure you raping him for several days more than if I had obediently brought him back to Asami as soon as he had asked me to. And he has been exposed to more danger than he would have if I had complied immediately. Just as he did not betray you seven years ago, Asami has been helping me to help you one last time, while you were hurting his most precious person. But of course you will not agree with my words, because no one suffers but you. No one was ever betrayed but you. Because you are the _poor innocent one_ everyone wants to use and hurt, because they are all evil creatures and you are their victim... Tonight, and this time it is for real, you are the victim. Victim of your stupidity, of your cruelty and of my betrayal. I take back the word I gave you when we were in jail. I am not obeying your every order anymore, and I am not following you until death do us part. I break free from this promise and from you. This time I really betray you. As much as your body endures the suffering of my _betrayal_ tonight, tomorrow and the following days, your heart and mind will realize how it feels when you have truly been betrayed. When it is real and not only you believing in your own illusions. Then you will finally get the difference of the truth and what you have been holding as such for the last seven years. And you will have to bear this huge difference all alone. No one here but you to blame anymore.”

 

Yoh resumes to stab harder and deeper inside the suffering Dragon and when tears start to roll down again, he presses the wounded face on the stained pillow. As much as he has treasured this man for so long, he finds himself unexpectedly enjoying the sight of his beautiful perfection, bleeding and hissing in pain under him.

 

**_ ~ _ **

 

Yoh, sitting on the edge of the bed, crashes his cigarette butt in the ashtray, then reaches for the still quivering figure on the sheets. He pulls once more at the black hair and then gives a quick, hard and precise blow on the exposed neck. The Dragon faints and slides pitifully on his stomach, but Yoh does not untie his wrists. He heads towards Fei Long’s bathroom where he showers. He comes back to the bedroom, puts his clothes on and then only helps Fei Long to open his eyes again and untie his hands. He grabs his left arm and pushes him towards the door, where Fei falls down. Yoh reaches for the crimson robe and throws it on the listless body. He unlocks the door, kneels and lifts up Fei Long’s chin to meet his eyes.

 

“When the sun will rise, Tao will come here as every morning. If for once in your life you can think of someone else but you, lock the door behind me. The boy does not need to know yet, that only in his mind you are a god.”

 

He stands up, opens the door and before shutting it close behind him, adds once more.

 

“Lock the door behind me. Now.”

 

Yoh has made only three steps when he hears the lock. At least Tao is important enough for Fei Long. This idea soothes his heart as he turns right and heads to one of the rooms, in which he had hidden years ago, some things he could need if he were to have to leave Baishe as he does now. With the small bag in his hand, while only the moon sees him, he walks out of the house and the gardens.

 

**_ ~~~ _ **

 

Yoh has spent the whole day enjoying Hong Kong as a tourist would. He even has booked a room in a hotel near the airport. Something inside of him tells him that Fei Long will not kill him. That might be wrong or that might be true, but he has this feeling that, now that he really has made something horrible, the Dragon’s wrath has faded away with his illusions.

 

He has bought a beautiful white lily at a flower shop while wandering at the bayside, and he is now looking at the beautiful colors the coming sunset is putting in the clear sky and on the calm sea. In his heart, he whispers a prayer of encouragement and farewell to his beloved Dragon. As he is ready to throw the flower in the ocean like he is ready to let go of his life with Fei Long, he hears a soft “Oh that would be a shame!” 

 

Yoh turns his head towards the sweet voice and his eyes meet with deep jade irises and blond hair. With a bright smile, the girl says.

 

“Just so you know there is in fact no beautiful mermaid in the sea... And I do **LOVE** lilies.”

 

The silent but clearly implied request in this sentence amuses Yoh. And after all, it does not make any difference if he throws the flower in the bay or gives it to this girl. It might be even better to have this young creature as lovely as an angel to look after it... just like Tao will be the one to look after Fei Long from now on.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

Yoh looks at the flower in his hand.

 

“If I had been ten years younger, I would have trade it for a kiss.”

 

The girl reaches for his shirt and pulls slightly on it while she stands on tiptoe and she presses her lips on Yoh’s. She picks the lily off Yoh’s hand and whispers something about her elder sis, who will die of jealousy when she will know about the kiss to a ‘real man’. Then she turns heels, her right hand waving good-bye as she runs to another blond girl, who sits down on a bench and watches the sunset.

 

Yoh’s eyes follows the slender figure for a moment, then he picks up his cell phone and dials a number he knows by heart for so long. At the other end of the line, a low and unwavering voice says “Asami.” Yoh looks to the city then back to the bay and asks casually.

 

“Any job for me?”

 

A very short moment of silence follows his question.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“OK. Just call me when you will have one then. Hong Kong as a tourist is not that bad anyway.”

 

“Enjoy your freedom. Talk to you soon.”

 

Asami hangs up. Yoh looks once more to the two girls chatting happily on the bench. A smile outlines his lips as he thinks that his first day of freedom ends with the taste of a fig lipstick, which has so easily chased away the taste of blood of the previous night. 

 

_ The End. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was more than lucky to get the very talented immorta_beloved draw an illustration inspired by a part of this OS =^o^= If you are interested in seeing it, just take a look here: http://immorta-beloved.livejournal.com/9401.html


End file.
